User talk:JetCell/Archive 3
NINJA COMMANDO BLASTER Hey, Jetcell. Can you please edit the Ninja Command Blaster Page. I am not a member of the nerf wiki, so I can't post images on pages. Please go to this site: http://www.entertainmentearth.com/prodinfo.asp?number=HJA0525 It has a very good image and facts about the ammunition and "scope". For example, it is packaged with Whistler Darts. Thank You. Ninja Commando Blaster Here is another note: Hasbro is now selling it for $24.99. Please edit the NCB page. Here is the URL: http://www.hasbrotoyshop.com/ProductsByBrand.htm?ID=30182&BR=520&pn=Products%2FCatalog Thanks! (P.S. I am a big fan of yours) article standards update Hey ive been into nerf for years and never thought about a nerf wikia but i came went to make one and it was already made. so i came here i just wanna know how many people are regulary here and is the chat sometimes full?Turreteer 02:01, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Turreteer i also see your admins/beuracrauts havnt edited (atleast most of them anyway) in along time and just wanted to tell you i always have the free time only have 2 other wikis to take care of so i have the time if extra help is needed Turreteer 02:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Turreteer (ninja2) merge/collberation with nerfipedia Im planning on editing quite frequently and trying to get some of my friends on youtube or real life to come and join as well.Turreteer 14:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC)Turreteer Vandalism II So I told Captain Riley about vandalism and or spa on a new page, 2013, and he told me to tell you, since he isn't so active. So, uh, there. Solowing106 05:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Today I wont be on for most of today, so if you could try and work out the template that would be awesome. He left instructions on my talk page, but I'm not too good with templates so I don't really understand them too well. If we could try and get this done today, it would speed things up a lot. Have a good day, GG370 15:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Pics Would you like me to begin importing/adding the boxes to blasters from Nerf Blaster Wiki? It would end a lot of "No image" blaster pages. GG370 00:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Looking good! I like it, and most of the pictures are older boxes taken from Toy Fairs and Nerf sites from pre-2003. They should be fine, as if we asked them, they would probably never respond. I'm sure whoever was a fan of Nerf in 2001 was not anymore. They are all recycled from previous sites anyways. GG370 00:40, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Reviews Just wondering, but why is capacity part of the review system? I've always wondered how the Big Bad Bow can get the same score as the Coral Viper, just because of the capacity. I don't think it adds anything, and ruins most blaster scores. I'm just a little confused. I think the reviews will need to be updated when we switch it over as well a bit, maybe to add new categories like what I thought up of here http://dartblaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GameGear360/Review_System, although I'm not entirely sure it would work with most of those categories. If you have the time, we could use the chat to discuss reviews. Thanks, GG370 01:10, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Would you like me to start updating the infobox for the blasters? I'd be glad to GG370 21:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, I'll start with blasters before 1999. Is there any template I could use to start putting it down? I'm not sure how to implement it. If you could show me how to put in the template, that would be awesome. Thanks :: Hey, when you have the time, please go on the chat if you can. Thanks. GG370 00:07, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Explosiv Pineapple Explosiv Pineapple here: I know the Alpha Troop. is only a walmart exclusive, but for some reason, I found them on the shelves at my local NZ Farmers store. I'll probably get it, but would you recomend this blaster? Explosiv Pineapple 09:59, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Explosiv PineappleExplosiv Pineapple 09:59, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Yah, in NZ, there's a couple of Alpha Troops on the shelves. Maybe wrong shipping? All we know is it ain't gonna stay for long! Explosiv Pineapple 10:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Explosiv PineappleExplosiv Pineapple 10:10, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, my username is doughnuts and I had a question. What do I have to do to become an Admin or Bureaucrat like yourself? Doughnuts 04:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Nerf Reviews Inaccurate! (Cont.) Explosiv Pineapple 06:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC)Explosiv PineappleExplosiv Pineapple 06:03, July 1, 2012 (UTC)